L'imperméable gris
by violettepoete
Summary: Lily Potter s'était toujours sentie petite...


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Lily Potter s'était toujours sentie petite…

Genre: Indéterminé… Je le classerais probablement dans Romance, mais honnêtement… Il manque le genre Réflexion !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

L'imperméable gris

J'ai toujours été en compagnie de gens bien mieux que moi. Je m'appelle Lily Potter, mon père est le Garçon qui a survécu, un héros de guerre, le plus jeune directeur du Bureau des Aurors de l'Histoire. Ma mère est une héroïne de guerre, une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle et une célèbre chroniqueuse de la Gazette des Sorciers. Mes frères ont été les stars de Poudlard. Mes oncles et tantes ont été des héros ou des précurseurs dans leurs domaines. Quand j'étais petite, bien sûr, ils étaient Maman, Papa, Tatie, Tonton… Et puis, j'ai grandi. Et j'ai compris à quel point j'étais insignifiante et ridicule.

Ils étaient tous si incroyables ! Et moi, je n'avais jamais rien fait. Après Poudlard, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'éloigner de toute cette perfection. Je me suis mise à jour durant les vacances d'été sur tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir sur la culture Moldue, j'ai loué une chambre d'étudiant et je me suis inscrite à l'Université dans le seul cursus que nous n'avions jamais abordé à Poudlard : l'Art.

C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Un prof. Charismatique, beau, brillant, touche-à-tout. J'avais voulu être spéciale, fuir ces génies, ces célébrités à la place, je suis tombée sur lui.

Je ne me donnerais même pas la peine de prétendre le regretter et je dirais simplement que j'ai craqué pour lui à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Ça avait été intense. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je n'avais jamais été amoureuse auparavant ou même eu un béguin et j'avais commencé à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Auparavant, les gens avec qui j'étais étaient comme le bateau qui résiste à la tempête alors que je m'accrochai désespérément au bastingage et brusquement, j'étais sur la plage et il était le rivage.

Il est entré dans ma vie grisâtre et je ne m'y attendais pas. Je l'ai aimé de loin, de la seule manière que je pouvais aimer, de ma méthode timide, j'évitais de croiser son regard et mon cœur s'emballait quand c'était le cas. Il m'attirait, je le voulais comme je n'avais jamais voulu qui que ce soit, tout son corps était un appel au désir et à la luxure. Je découvrais peu à peu le sens du mot obsession.

Un soir de mai, à la fin d'un cours, il me demanda de rester dans la salle, alors que j'avais pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, retardant l'instant où je ne le verrai plus. Je me tins debout, les mains dans les poches de mon imperméable gris, mon sac sur l'épaule, donnant toute l'apparence de la décontraction, le mangeant des yeux. Empilant les reproductions qu'il nous avait fait passer durant l'heure, il parla avec cette aisance que je lui enviai.

-Je sais que ça peut sonner à la limite du sordide, mais j'aimerais que tu poses pour moi., annonça t-il, en guise de préambule.

Je restai interdite et il continua.

-J'aimerais te peindre, si tu m'y autorises. J'ai pensé à te demander de poser pour toute la classe, mais je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être trop angoissant.

Il releva la tête, posa sur moi ses yeux trop profonds et continua :

-Je ne connais pas encore la posture, mais tu serais probablement dénudée.

Je restai de marbre, ne bougeai pas un muscle. Je l'avais suffisamment étudié pour savoir qu'il était sérieux. Mais il se trompait, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie : ce ne serait pas moins angoissant s'il n'y avait personne. Moi, posant pour lui, seuls dans une pièce ? Rien que d'y penser me donnait le tournis. Mon cœur semblait déjà éclater dans ma poitrine alors que nous étions dans une salle de classe, le lieu le moins érotique de l'histoire du monde… Alors, non, ça n'était pas possible, c'était bien trop effrayant… et bien trop tentant.

-Si tu ne veux pas…

-D'accord., répondis-je rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de continuer.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Tu es libre, le vendredi après-midi ?

J'acquiesçai et il me tendit une carte avec son adresse. Je sortis sans rien dire de plus. La nuit était fraiche, mais je brûlai. Je me mis à marcher sans aucun but, tâchant de calmer le rythme effréné de mes pensées. Avais-je véritablement accepté ? Je ne parvenais pas à savoir si j'avais pris la bonne décision, mais je réalisai que sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais quelque chose qui m'appartenait à moi et à moi seulement. Un secret. Il était hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit, pas que ce soit illégal ou immoral, rien de tout ça, mais parce qu'on se rendrait facilement compte de mon trouble. Le dire à mes parents ? Jamais de la vie. A mes frères ? Plutôt mourir. Ma marraine semblait vivre continuellement vivre sur une autre planète et Rose, ma cousine préférée, était trop occupée par les préparatifs de son mariage pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et je voulais que ça reste à moi. Comme quelque chose que lui et moi partagerions.

Le vendredi n'arriva jamais assez vite et il vint bien trop rapidement. Vers une heure, je sonnai à sa porte et il me fit entrer sans un mot.

-Je vais me préparer du thé, tu en veux ?

Je secouai la tête, n'osant ouvrir la bouche.

-L'atelier est au premier, au fond du couloir, fais comme chez toi.

Le cœur battant, je suivis ses instructions et je me trouvai bientôt dans la plus belle pièce que j'avais jamais vu. Eclairé sur la gauche par une verrière, elle bénéficiait d'une lumière fabuleuse. Un lit s'étendait dans le coin droit et il y avait partout des toiles, vierges, à moitié faites ou terminées, des pinceaux, de la peinture. Un chevalet trônait au centre de la pièce et je me tins devant, caressant du bout du doigt la toile qu'il y avait déjà placé.

-Tu es prête à commencer ?

Je dus avoir l'air légèrement paniquée en me retournant, car il continua :

-Ne t'en fais pas, aujourd'hui, nous ferons simplement des essais de posture et de lumière.

Je n'avais, je dois l'avouer, aucune idée de si ça se faisait vraiment ou s'il disait ça pour que je sois moins mal à l'aise, mais cet après midi-là, c'est à peine si j'enlevai mon imperméable. Je me contentai de m'installer comme il le disait et de l'observer m'observer telle l'idiote que j'étais. Le vendredi suivant fut le même… et le suivant après ça, et le suivant encore.

Un mois s'était passé et il n'avait pratiquement rien fait. Je savais (depuis la dernière fois déjà) qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de spécifique et de moi sans vêtements. Il avait été patient et, sans le béguin abominable que j'avais pour lui, je n'aurais eu aucun problème à le faire. Je n'avais pas eu le cran la dernière fois, mais le fait que je me sois amouraché de lui ne devrait pas se mettre en travers de sa route.

S'il voulait faire un nu, il aurait un nu.

Sa patience devait être à bout ou il s'était peut-être décidé sur la position, car en entrant dans son atelier cette fois-là, je découvris un paravent au fond de la pièce et le lit déplacé devant la toile. Exprimer ma nervosité aurait été difficile, mais j'étais résolue et à son regard interrogateur, je répondis par un hochement de tête.

Je n'étais pas nue, en réalité. Enfin, bien sûr, je l'étais, mais j'étais couverte par le drap du lit, assise sur mes talons. Il commença à réellement peindre et au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je ne tins plus. J'étais, après tout, dans la maison d'un homme qui m'attirait plus que tout, dans un lit qui devait occasionnellement lui servir et ne portant sur moi qu'un drap blanc. On avait dépassé le stade de l'indifférence polie, ou même du bavardage décontracté.

-Parlez-moi., demandai-je.

-Pardon ?, répondit-il, sans se déconcentrer une seconde.

-S'il-vous-plaît.

-De quoi ?

-N'importe quoi.

-D'accord.

Il resta pourtant silencieux et au bout d'une minute, je repris.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Pardon ?, fit-il, à nouveau.

-Il y a beaucoup de filles plus jolies que moi et plus intéressantes.

Il s'interrompit un bref instant, me regarda dans les yeux et revint au tableau.

-J'ai trouvé que tu avais quelque chose. Un truc à la fois sensuel et chaste. Dans le regard.

Je ne devais pas bouger, alors je ne bougeai pas, mais une chaleur se répandit en moi. Me trouvait-il attirante ? Je ne dis plus rien après cela, parce que je ne savais plus quoi dire et parce que je l'avais suffisamment observé tout ce temps pour savoir, rien qu'à sa mâchoire, qu'il était agacé. L'agacement se transforma bien vite en colère et au bout d'un moment, il jeta son pinceau par terre.

-Non, non et non !, cria t-il. Ça ne va pas du tout !

Il balança la toile au travers de la pièce, faisant tomber le chevalet. Je ne bronchai pas. J'étais bien trop amoureuse pour avoir peur, même s'il y avait eu une véritable raison, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, releva la tête vers moi et soupira.

-Excuse-moi.

Il sortit de la pièce sans autre mot et j'entendis les marches de l'escalier grincer sous ses pas. Soucieuse de ne pas bouger les plis du drap, je descendis du lit, attrapai mon imperméable pour me couvrir et allai à la fenêtre. J'y fus à temps pour le voir commencer à traverser la rue. Il se retourna à moitié, me regarda et se figea. Il se mit tout d'un coup à courir vers la maison. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée. La porte de l'entrée claqua et il y eut une cavalcade. Il remonta en s'exclamant :

-Cet imper ! Ce foutu imper !

J'étais encore enrobée dedans quand, dans un mouvement de joie, il m'embrassa au front.

-C'était tout ce qui nous manquait, tu comprends ?

Il arrangea le lit, me fit reprendre ma position, mon imperméable gris me couvrant à la place du drap, ramassa son chevalet et se remit au travail. Je fus fatiguée bien avant lui, le stress m'ayant empêché de dormir la nuit précédente, mais il m'interdit de bouger et ne fit aucune pause. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque la lumière commença à baisser.

-Je terminerai sans toi, tu peux y aller., fut son seul remerciement.

Ma tête tournait, mes jambes me faisaient souffrir, je mourais de faim et de déception. Je me rhabillai rapidement et fus dehors sans même savoir comment. Je rentrai chez moi à pas lents.

Il se passa deux semaines avant que nous ne nous reparlions. Il assurait ses cours, bien sûr, mais il était à chaque fois assiégé de questions à la fin et je partais sans demander mon reste. Je me sentais ridicule, j'avais été comme ces fans de mes parents, j'avais été un moustique attiré par la lumière et qui s'était brûlé à son contact.

Il me retrouva par hasard sur le campus et je n'eus pas le temps de l'éviter.

-Je l'ai fini., m'annonça t-il, calant son pas sur le mien. Et j'aimerais que tu sois la première personne à me donner son avis.

Je stoppai net.

-Je n'ai même pas fini ma première année en Art, je n'y connais rien.

-Tu sauras me dire si tu trouves ça beau ou pas !

-Pas forcément., murmurai-je, pour moi-même.

Il se posta devant moi, fronça les sourcils et saisit mon bras.

-Tout va bien ?

Mon cœur s'était brusquement arrêté et je le sentais désormais résonner dans tout mon être, bousculant toutes mes pensées.

-Oui.

-Tu as encore cours ?

-Non, mais j'avais des…

Je ne finis jamais ma phrase, il m'entraînait déjà, ne me laissant pas le choix, comme si j'avais réellement pu considérer lui résister. Nous arrivâmes chez lui rapidement et, dans son atelier, il me dévoila sa peinture. Je restai sans voix.

Devant moi, une jeune femme rousse se tenait, le menton fièrement relevé, une main blanche contre sa poitrine, soutenant un imperméable gris, ses jambes nues repliées sous elle… Quelque chose d'incroyable émanait d'elle et il y avait comme une promesse intense dans ses yeux bleus, une étincelle qui pourrait brûler le monde entier. C'était une femme digne de faire partie de la famille Potter, digne de côtoyer un homme tel que lui.

Je détournai le regard, sentant les larmes pointer.

-Ça ne va pas ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Il prit ma main pour me forcer à lui faire face.

-Si, ça va, c'est juste…

Je m'interrompis, relevai la tête et me trouvai, comme à chaque fois, prisonnière volontaire de son emprise, de sa beauté et de sa prestance.

-Ça n'est pas moi…, soufflai-je avec regret.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa toile, me fixa à nouveau, sourit avec douceur et, du pouce, écrasa délicatement une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue. Le geste était d'une telle intimité que j'en cessai immédiatement de pleurer.

-C'est toi, murmura t-il, me regardant comme jamais on ne m'avait regardé. C'est toi… C'est juste que tu ne le sais pas encore.

**...FIN...**


End file.
